


Worth It - Rewrite

by GeniusFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Rewrite, Trans Character, Trans Kyle Broflovski, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusFanboy/pseuds/GeniusFanboy
Summary: I wrote the first version of this fanfiction when I was 14 and didn't even realise I was trans. I'm 18 now, I know I'm trans now and I'm so much happier than I was. Since it is pride month, I've decided to rewrite the original version of this fanfiction, mostly to see how I've changed as a writer since then but also with the new experiences I've had since I was 14. Enjoy.------------------------------Kyle finally gathers up the courage to tell his best friends the secret that's been tugging at his mind.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Worth It - Rewrite

Kyle paced back and forth in his room, biting the nail off of his index finger on one hand and twisting a lock of curly red hair around a finger with his other. His brows furrowed as thoughts rushed around his head, too fast to stick but all of them following the same path.  
  
The house was empty, aside from himself, as his father would be at work for another few hours and his mother was way up in Canada with his little brother.  
_What's the worst that could happen?_ Kyle asked himself, though he didn't want to answer his own question. Instead, he reminded himself of the same thing he had been telling himself for weeks now: Kenny already knows, he's on my side. Kenny already knows, he's on my side. Kenny already knows-  
_But Stan and Cartman don't, what if they don't want me around anymore?_  
  
Kyle's gut twisted as his head turned against him and the nerves got the better of him again. He took a deep breath and threw both of his hands down in frustration, a determined frown contorting his face.  
He dug through his pockets and grabbed his phone with a stiff, sweaty grip. His trembling fingers found their way to his contacts where he typed out a message to their groupchat.  
'Hey guys, wanna come to mine today'  
They all agreed to come around as soon as they could.  
  
Within 15 minutes, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny had arrived.  
_The gang's all here,_ Kyle thought, though even the voice in his head didn't sound very enthusiastic.  
  
When Kyle turned his head and met Kenny's eyes, he could somehow tell that the blonde knew exactly why Kyle had asked them all to hang out today. Kenny had always been good at reading people, his friends especially, so the nervousness in Kyle's eyes must have been crystal clear to him.  
Kyle had come out to Kenny a few week prior, when Kenny had jumped through Kyle's bedroom window, dressed as Mysterion, and accidentally caught Kyle midway through getting ready for bed. He had just taken off his shirt and hadn't gotten around to taking his binder off yet, meaning that Kenny had plenty of time while Kyle was frozen in place to figure out what it was.  
He could have lied, he could have told Kenny that it was some kind of remedy for a chest illness or that he was trying on an old top that was too short for him now. But he didn't. He trusted Kenny completely so he told him the truth and the relief he had felt afterwards had been incredible. The weight off his chest had brought tears to his eyes (though he would deny it to the grave). Ever since that night, Kenny had been reassuring Kyle that, if he were to come out to their best friends, they would be fine with it, they would still want to play with him and they would still love him. The rational part of Kyle agreed with him, he already knew that Cartman and Stan had no problem with Kenny using 'she' pronouns as Princess Kenny in their games, and they were never phased when Kenny wore dresses and skirts and makeup whenever he wanted. However, the louder, closeted part of his brain still screamed at him to hide it, to keep himself safe, to continue hanging out with his friends as if nothing is occupying the back of all of his thoughts at all times. That part of his brain was getting very annoying now though, and Kyle wanted to silence it today.  
_Just like ripping off a bandaid._  
  
"You guys wanna play some videogames? My dad finally got around to buying some more controllers so we can all play together this time," Kyle stalled, despite the comment he had just made to himself. It earned him a nudge in the shoulder and a raised eyebrow from Kenny that, thankfully, went unnoticed by the others.  
"Hell yeah!" Cartman clapped his large hands together in front of him and rubbed them together as if he were forming an evil plan, "Prepare for defeat," he snickered.  
"You say that every time, man. When was the last time you actually won?" Stan asked with a grin.  
Cartman's offended 'Hey!' was drowned out by Kenny and Kyle's laughter.  
  
All four boys sprinted up the stairs, into Kyle's room. He only had a single bed so, as usual when they were playing at Kyle's house, three of them took the bed and one of them sat on the floor in front of it. This time, Kenny took the floor. Kyle offered to give up his spot on the bed but Kenny disregarded his offer, choosing to settle against Kyle's legs instead.  
  
By the time Kyle had managed to completely destroy Stan, Kenny and Cartman twice, the nervousness in his belly had almost faded away, the familiarity of being around his best friends overtaking it.  
"When the fuck did you get good, you sneaky cheater?!" Cartman sneered, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest in a sulk.  
"Not my fault you suck, fatass," Kyle sneered back in retaliation, a playful scowl on his face.  
Cartman mumbled something about 'big bones' before dropping back onto Kyle's bed with a pout still on his lip and another huff escaping him.  
  
Kenny's head rolled back in Kyle's lap and when he looked down at him, the blonde nodded in Stan and Cartman's direction, a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, his insides twisted up again and for a second, he thought he might be sick. He took a final deep breath.  
"Stan? Cartman? Can I tell you something?" Immediately, regret and dread flooded his head but he refused to take it back. He was going to tell them now or he knew he would regret it even more. His heart thudded in his chest so quickly and loudly that he was sure he could hear it, that his friends could hear it too, and his head were getting shaky and clammy again.  
_I don't want to lose them._  
He wiped his hands on his shirt to dispel the unwelcome thought.  
  
There must have been a tremor in his voice or a look on his face that conveyed his fear because a look of both confusion and worry latched onto his friends' faces.  
"What's the matter, dude?" Stan asked, his brows were furrowed heavily but the care in his voice was still evident. Cartman sat up again to show that Kyle had his attention but he stayed silent.  
"I, um," Kyle quickly looked down at Kenny for support. Kenny smiled at him calmly and patted his leg.  
"I'm transgender." He said it quickly and with his eyes scrunched closed, just like ripping off a bandaid. He was bracing for the rejection before he even realised that was what he was doing.  
  
It was silent for a second. Kyle thought for sure he was going to be sick this time.  
  
"Wait, does that mean you're a girl or a boy now?" Cartman asked and they quickly added, "I mean, are you a trans girl or a trans boy?"  
  
It took a second for Eric's question to sink in. He wasn't yelling, or telling him he was wrong, or doing any of the horrible things Kyle had imagined him doing in his nightmares.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm a trans boy. He/him still." Kyle explained. Cartman met Kyle's eye and nodded, giving him a small smile (a very small smile).  
Stan still hadn't said anything, Kyle realised.  
  
Kyle looked over at his super best friend. He was just sitting there in thought. A moment of panic shot through him where he thought that Stan might hate him for not telling him until now. But he was saved from his emotional spiral when Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's shoulders, pulling him tightly against him.  
"Don't worry, dude, we still love you."  
  
Kyle let out the deep breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and melted into Stan's grip, burying his face into Stan's shoulder and grabbing fistfuls of the back of Stan's shirt with both hands.  
  
"Told you they'd be fine with it," Kenny teased smugly, twisting so he could rest his chin on Kyle's thighs. Kyle released one hand from Stan's shirt so he could playfully clip the back of Kenny head before gently playing with his hair as an apology.  
"Hey, how come Kenny already knew?" Cartman asked, slightly offended.  
  
"Mmmpphmh," Kenny explained with his face pressed against Kyle's legs, successfully muffling his words.  
"What?" The other three boys asked in unison. Stan and Kyle separated to look at the blonde, Kyle let go of his hair as well.  
Kenny wordlessly grumbled and reluctantly lifted his head up, "Accident."  
A chorus of understanding 'oh's went around the room.  
Kenny lowered his head back down to rest on Kyle's legs once more and Kyle went back to calmly stroking his friend's messy hair.  
  
Kyle smiled to himself. He had expected a bit of shouting this evening, a bit of cussing, maybe a bit of crying, and definitely a lot of confusion. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised. He gratefully took in the sweet support and love from his friends. All he could think of was one thing: _coming out to his friends was definitely worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the original version of the fic, here's the link to that: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899934
> 
> If people are interested, I may update this fic with the full story of Kyle coming out to Kenny so let me know if that's something you'd fancy reading.  
> Comment your thoughts below : )  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
